


Just a little bit

by Risafi



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, First Time, PWP, brief mention of poly Kaoru, girlxgirl, kanon top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24626311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risafi/pseuds/Risafi
Summary: Kanon has been ready to take the relationship to the next level, Misaki assumed that buying a house was it.
Relationships: Matsubara Kanon/Okusawa Misaki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Just a little bit

**Author's Note:**

> Someone asked for Kanon topping quite a while back and I've never had any ideas for it until now; after a friend mentioned it needed to be a more common thing.   
> May also have danced with a KaoLisaRan agenda...

It was probably the most frustrating situation Kanon had ever been in. 

  
She was always seen as quiet and reserved; a little clumsy and hopelessly shy. Misaki usually would speak on her behalf when they went out on their dates, hold her hand to make sure she didn’t wander off and get lost, and when they shared a bed after it all Misaki would instantly fall asleep with an arm around Kanon and they would be stuck spooning til Misaki would roll over and curl up for the rest of the night. 

  
Kanon on the other hand would watch Misaki doing her regular job, plus all the work with their band, and then finally babysit her. So trying to initiate what she wanted to do at night was pretty much thrown to the wayside and she never knew when it would be an appropriate time to bring it up.

  
“I mean, what kind of relationship doesn’t at least try to have sex after seven months?” She said out loud. 

  
Kaoru spat her coffee out at the remark, coughing and heaving. She thumped her chest a couple of times and wiped her mouth as Kanon just looked at her sheepishly.

  
“I-I’m sorry! I thought you would understand.” Kanon nervously wrung her hands as she continued. “You’ve done it a few times and I just thought-“

  
“It’s okay, it was more surprising hearing you say it so confidently and casually.” Kaoru flicked her fringe and placed the serviette on the empty plate beside her. “I think that it is different though; I am dating two at once who are both scales of needy. Misaki seems more interested in just being with you and your company.” 

  
“How do I bring it up though? She’s always busy and moving into her apartment is all we’ve focused on. How did you bring it up with Lisa and Ran?”

  
Kaoru thought for a moment with her hand on her chin. “Well, Lisa is very outgoing and basically said she wanted to have sex and we did. Ran on the other hand was a bit difficult to work with; with her there were no words spoken but more touching to get a reaction.”

  
“I see…” Kanon looked down and twiddled her thumbs. “Misaki just seems so focused on everything else that either might just be an annoyance.” 

  
“Is there much left of your belongings to move into the apartment?”

  
“Just the bedroom now that we’ve decided to buy a new bed instead of squabbling over what we already have.” 

  
“Make the bed up, and pull her down for a rest. Then go from there.” Kaoru picked her coffee up to attempt to sip it again. “I feel like Misaki needs to be forced into a situation without another option to scamper off to. She’ll do anything you say if you just ask for it; I can bet on that.” 

  
Kanon looked down with tinged cheeks and a smile slowly forming.

  
*---*

  
Misaki gave a heavy sigh and flung herself back onto the bed; a soft thwump as she hit the mattress. “I’m so glad we decided to just get a new bed; this is so good.” 

  
Kanon gave a giggle; and then she saw the opportunity to crawl on and straddle her partner’s lap. Misaki blinked a few times in surprise; but rest her hands on Kanon’s thighs gently. 

  
“Sorry, I knew if I didn’t sit on you you’d insist we need to unbox more stuff.” Kanon leant down and kissed her forehead gently. “Can we talk for a second?” 

  
“Only if you’re fine unpacking tomorrow while I’m at work.” Misaki gave a chuckle and decided to sit up. “So, what’s wrong? Are you getting lonely while I’m busy?”

  
“A little?” Kanon wrung her hands again, her nervousness getting the better of her. “I just, I’ve had something on my mind for a while and you’re so busy that I haven’t found a time to bring it up with you…

  
She swallowed hard. “I just think we’ve been dodging the subject of sex?” 

  
“Oh. That, right.” Misaki looked down and bit her lip. “I might have just, forgotten that’s a thing you do?” 

  
“Forgotten.” Kanon puffed her cheeks a little. “Or does it make you uncomfy? Because if it does then we can stop this conversation if you like.”

  
Misaki shook her head. “Nah it’s not that it makes me uncomfy, I legit let it fall into the back of my mind,” She wrapped her arms around Kanon and pulled her closer. “I was so focused on that extra work so we could comfortably afford to move in and replace everything if we wanted; soon enough I was just saying yes to everything thrown at me. Does it make you feel unloved?” 

  
Kanon shook her head furiously, her eyes watering slightly. “No! I know you love me a lot which is why you’re doing what you’re doing for us. I just felt like I was maybe doing something wrong…we’ve been together seven months and we just never even tried to explore it.” 

  
Misaki bit her lip, she suddenly felt bad. “Listen, how about instead of going out this weekend, we have a home date? That way we can do what we want in whatever order we want?”

  
Kanon gave a smile and nodded a few times. “Sounds good! It’ll be a good way to spend the first week in our new home together.” 

  
Misaki’s cheeks flushed; and she pulled her close to kiss her lips softly. Kanon decided to take the lead and push Misaki back into the mattress playfully; leaning over her on all fours and kissing her cheeks continually. Misaki gave a small noise and gently grabbed her head. 

“You’re being incredibly cheeky right now.” Her lids were heavy and betraying her voice. “You really want to do all the unpacking tomorrow don’t you?” 

  
“If it means that I get you all to myself now then of course.” Kanon leant back down and began to kiss her partner’s neck a bit more passionately; going as far to graze her teeth against skin gently. 

  
Misaki made a slightly louder moan; her hands reached out to grab her waist and pull her closer. She had insinuated the weekend they could bang the entire time, but she figured they could break the seal now instead. 

  
Kanon got the message and released momentarily to push Misaki’s jumper up around her neck; Misaki responded by lifting her torso up and shoved it over her head. She reached back to unclip her bra, watching as Kanon followed suit with her blouse and her bra. 

  
Kanon felt her nipples harden from them pressing up against Misaki’s torso as she went back to kissing her; she used her left hand to grip at Misaki’s breast and began massaging it slowly. She heard breath hitching in her ear, and Kanon kissed down her neck and down her chest. She rolled her tongue around the nipple of her other breast, and then put her mouth over and continued to roll her tongue faster. 

  
Misaki began to breath faster; her nails digging into Kanon’s waist and her skin tingling as Kanon’s other hand trailed down her body. She felt fingertips and then her palm sliding into her sweat pants and under her underwear waistband; fingers brushed against her lips and massaged around, brushing against her wet entrance and her bud.   
Kanon let go of her nipple with a pop, and shuffled up so she could lean her head against Misaki’s shoulder. She used her middle finger to massage Misaki’s entrance; getting it as wet as possible before pressing it in cautiously. Misaki gave a noise; and Kanon started to massage her walls and curl her finger to get different sounds from her partner. The high the pitch, the faster she moved. 

  
Kanon inserted a second finger in; she felt Misaki flick her head back with a louder noise. Kanon loved every second of it as she thrust faster; her eyes focused on Misaki’s reactions to her handiwork. 

  
Misaki’s arms shot up and gripped the headboard; her moans becoming louder and higher pitched the faster Kanon thrust. And then Kanon decided to wiggle down; using one hand to pull Misaki’s pants down and Misaki lifting her hips and leg to help push them off. 

  
She pushed Misaki’s thigh out; moving her head between her now exposed legs to take her bud in her mouth to suck as hard as she could. Misaki cried out; her heel digging into the mattress to stop herself clamping her legs together as she felt her core heating up. 

  
“K-Kanon, I’m…I-“ She breathed out before making one final cry as she felt herself let go. Her body twitched as she felt her walls clamping around fingers; and Kanon was unrelenting in her sucking her bud. 

  
Kanon slowed her thrusting and pulled her fingers out; she pulled her head away to see Misaki slump down into the sheets; body glistening in sweat and her chest heaving.   
Kanon innocently wiped her face, and shuffled up to cuddle her partner. Misaki let go of the headboard and gripped Kanon tightly, kissing her head continually. 

  
“Was that okay?” Kanon asked softly after a while, getting nervous from Misaki looking away from her with eyes closed.

  
Misaki gave a slow nod, her arms squeezing tighter and she finally moved her head to look back at her in affection. “Yeah, it was really good. Well worth the wait I think.” 

  
She attempted to move slightly, before giving a small, breathy chuckle. “I think you did a too good a job to be honest. My legs are tingling when I try to move them.”

  
Kanon blinked a few times and bit her lip; she could feel herself curling her fingers into her palm and then releasing anxiously. “T-that sounds like it’s a not good thing…Was I too hard? Did I knock something inside? Is it-“

  
Misaki clamped her hand over her mouth to stop her mid sentence. “Relax, it’s seriously okay. Do you know how hard it is to do that to someone? And on the first go? And I mean, technically you did knock something to make it so good.” 

  
Kanon pulled her partner’s hand back slightly so she could kiss the palm gently. “Well if you say so, then I’m glad. I’m sorry, I know you wanted to make it a weekend thing but I just couldn’t wait. Plus, you’ve been working so hard and I feel like the least I could do is help you relax every now and again.” 

  
Misaki finally had the ability to shuffle to her side; her hand moving to Kanon’s waist to gently stroke. “You do plenty for me already, but I kind of like the arrangement none the less.” 

  
Kanon gave a giggle and leant in for a quick kiss. “Well, when you feel up to it, we can always go again. After all, I am pretty set on unpacking tomorrow anyway.” 


End file.
